


Me están matando/They're killing me

by RM_Lotor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RM_Lotor/pseuds/RM_Lotor
Summary: De pie frente a las vías del tren,apatía colectiva, morbo humano.Todos estamos expuestos, nadie se salva,yo caí primero, ¿quién sigue?





	Me están matando/They're killing me

El chillido ensordecedor del tren amortiguó el sonido de un golpe seco, y segundos después, mi cuerpo yacía en pedazos a lo largo de las vías; pedazos amorfos, sanguinolentos e irreconocibles de lo que alguna vez fui... pero antes de que esto pasara, estaba de pie enfrente de las vías, esperando al tren como todos los demás. No sé en que momento pasó, pero sentí una gran fuerza en la espalda que me empujaba hacia adelante. ¿Fue un par de manos, o toda una multitud? No lo sé, nunca lo supe, pero fue suficiente para hacerme caer directo a las vías.

Tuve suerte. No me electrocuté en las vías, no me rompí nada; tardé un poco en levantarme, y al hacerlo, me encontré con la gente amontonada en la orilla del andén, con la mirada firmemente fija al frente, esperando el tren. Nadie parecía darse cuenta de que había caído a las vías, a pesar de gritarles para que llamaran a alguien o incluso después de insultarlos.

Agité los brazos y seguí gritando, también comencé a brincar para llamar su atención, pero ellos permanecían inmóviles, con esa misma mirada clavada al frente; me di la vuelta y noté, con horror, que la gente del otro lado estaba prácticamente igual, pero ellos... ¡me estaban mirando!

Les grité: "¿Qué hacen? ¿Por qué no me ayudan? ¡Escúchenme! ¡Hagan algo, maldita sea!", pero nadie atendía mis súplicas.

Les di la espalda y me acerqué a las vías lo más que pude para salir de ahí, estirándome al máximo para llegar al borde, podría salir si brincaba con fuerza, aunque había un problema: la gente no se apartaba, no sólo no me ayudaban, ahora incluso me estaban estorbando. Les di unos pequeños empujones para apartarlos, no funcionó, así que comencé a golpear sus piernas con la esperanza de moverlos, nada pasó. No se movían, no me miraban, no se molestaban en ayudarme, y ahora mismo, incluso me estaban condenando a muerte.

Me estremecí de repente, sentí que mis piernas perdían fuerza, comencé a temblar y mi estómago trató de regresar su contenido sobre las vías, pues había escuchado algo: Miré a la izquierda y me encontré con mi verdugo, el tren se acercaba a toda velocidad, con las luces al máximo y su clásico estruendo sobre los rieles.

"¡Me están matando, malditos!" grité antes de volver a verlos, ahora también los que tenía enfrente me estaban mirando. Me aparté de la orilla y los recorrí con la vista mientras sentía que la luz del tren me envolvía...

"¡Ustedes también podrían estar en mi lugar! ¡ME ESTÁN MATANDO!" fueron mis últimos alaridos en contra de esa multitud tan apática y morbosa; después de todo, ¿cuál es la diferencia entre ellos y yo? Caí primero, pero ellos me seguirían poco después. ¿Quién está a salvo del desinterés colectivo? ¿De la injusticia? ¿Del asesino anónimo?

Curioso consuelo mientras volaba en pedazos...

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado; el club de la fábula aún no lo ha publicado (y dudo que lo hagan) así que preferí subirlo aquí.
> 
> Y por si se lo preguntan, la historia es más bien una metáfora acerca de los problemas que podemos llegar a enfrentar en determinada situación (el que sea) contra la apatía/morbo de la sociedad en general, y si, un tanto nuestra ingenuidad en pedir ayuda en lugar de seguir intentando salir por nuestra cuenta.
> 
> Por cierto, ¿el personaje principal era hombre o mujer? No es importante, así el lector podrá ponerse en su lugar...


End file.
